Apology
by Graveygraves
Summary: Penelope is not happy, but Derek has the perfect apology. Rating for chapter 2. Thank you to those who voted for which pairing this should be. Two-shot, unbeta'd, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Apology  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This started with the prompt of the Aerosmith song 'Love in an Elevator'. I set up a poll for which pairing and ended up with Garcia/Morgan. This is just for a bit of fun with one of my favourite pairs (the two that originally got me hooked on ff). In the wonderful world of fiction, Derek and Pen are married, but have a little falling out, which of course means they have to make it up again!**

**. . . .**

Standing outside in the corridor, Derek waited. He was a patient man and if it took all night, he would be there. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes. He hadn't meant it, he never did. It wasn't that he didn't think; he was just impulsive. _Wasn't that one of the things she loved about him?_

"In the dog house, are we?" Rossi questioned, as he sauntered past on his way home.

Derek gave an uneasy smile.

"That's married life for you, after all I should know," he continued, "Thought I'd have learnt after the first one."

"Any advice for those of us who are new to this and would prefer to remain married?" Derek almost pleaded.

"Don't think I'm qualified to answer that, do you?" as he carried on towards the elevator, Rossi turned to add "Try grovelling."

"Thanks, thanks a bunch," Derek snorted, glad someone found it entertaining that his wife of less than one year, Penelope Garcia-Morgan was right now royally pissed with him.

Derek wasn't entirely sure why, what he had done this time, was so much worse than any other time, but obviously it was. He could tell. First, she hadn't met him from the elevator on the team's return. Second, when he went to find her in her liar she had proceeded to threaten him with all sorts of unmentionable events, none of which he liked the sound of. Finally; and only after she had finished throwing things at him, did she announce that she was cross with him. _As if everything else hadn't been a big enough clue. _

When he had stepped back out of her office, Penelope was settling into a quite state of supreme calm, that bothered Derek more than the ranting and raving.

So now he waited. She couldn't hide in there all night. She had to come out to go home, right. So now it was only a matter of time.

. . . .

Penelope slowly packed up her things. Having spent the last half hour rearranging everything she had previously thrown at Derek, she was now ready to go home.

Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the office door. She knew he would be out there waiting for her, but she wasn't ready to forgive him, yet!

As she opened the door, she could smell his familiar scent, God he smelt good. _Be strong girl, make him suffer, he deserves it._

Penelope walked right by him, without saying a word. Derek quickly fell into step beside her.

"I wondered when you were going to give in a go home," Derek started, "You know we're the last ones here, even Hotch has gone. You really know how to do stubborn, don't you?"

Penelope stopped dead in her tracks, spinning on her emerald green heels, she faced Derek's broad chest square on. Sighing she straightened up to her full height in the hope to gain more ground in her argument.

"If it had failed to escape your uber brilliant profiling brain, right now I am so angry with you that I do not have a single appropriate word to describe it. Therefore I would prefer not to speak to you at all."

Turning back she headed for the elevator.

Derek raised an eyebrow and headed after her.

. . . .

Standing in the elevator, Derek looked over at his wife, as they travelled in silence. She was beautiful, she always had been, but he had to admit there was something very sexy about a cross Penelope. Maybe it was the way she pouted, or the confident manner she carried herself, or the fact that he would have to work hard to get her into bed tonight.

As if reading his mind Pen turned to glare at him again, daring him to try anything now they were alone.

A dare he was willing to accept.

"You know I am sorry," Derek said, dropping his head.

"Really, well that makes everything ok."

"Does it," he looked up hopefully.

"No."

"Baby, I know you worry, but this is my job, I didn't do anything differently today then I have done a hundred times before. Why is 'this' such a bit deal?"

Derek took a step towards her, as Pen slowly backed into the corner of the box.

"It's always a big deal. I hate that you have to play the hero, you have to be the first one in, putting yourself in the line of what every nasty it is you are chasing. I hate it!"

"Babe," he cooed, closing the gap, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you are cross?"

"Don't," Pen held up a finger, which she started jabbing into his chest as he took a small step closer, "Don't think you can sweet talk me Derek Morgan. I know your charm and it won't work this time. I am so furious I could . . . "

"What?" he added, as he took the final step towards Pen, she was in the corner, no space to escape. Derek placed one hand either side of her, as he leant forward, so close to kissing her, but just far enough apart to fail to make the connection.

He could feel her warm breath on him as he paused, waiting for her to react. Looking deep in to her eyes, he could she as she struggled to remain cross with him. Slowly he moved to whisper in her ear, allowing his lips to softly brush her cheek as he did so, listening to her sharp intake of breath.

"I don't know what it is you plan to do, but I know I have the perfect apology, if you are willing to accept it," as he finished speaking he gently nibbled her ear as he pulled away. Looking down at her, he noticed Pen's eyes were closed. He couldn't help but smile.

As she slowly opened her eyes, he saw the mix of anger pooled with lust. It was enough of a sign for him to push against her, kissing her deeply as he buried his fingers into her hair.

The elevator pinged; signally the doors were to open. Derek pulled away, silently. Leaving Pen standing stunned in the corner. With a grin like the preverbal Cheshire cake, Derek made his way to his car; things could really get interesting when they got home.

. . . .

Penelope stood there, opened mouth. _How could he do that? How could he just waltz right up to her, skip under her defences and take her breath away? How?_

Well if he thought he was forgiven, he had another think coming. He would have to do much better than that.

. . . .

**Maybe that wasn't what you were expecting from the prompt, but hopefully it still counts. More soon I promise.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Apology**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thank you so much for the response to part one – which has encouraged me to get up and finish editing part two this morning! Don't want to keep you waiting toooooo long!**

**. . . .**

Pen pulled Esther up on the drive next to Derek's SUV. She had deliberately taken the long way home, in a muted attempt to compose herself. She wasn't trying just to make some point in vain; she had a new reason to worry about him.

Pen worried about all of her team when they were away, she knew, only too well, what they faced in the field. That was compounded by the fact that she knew how impulsive and emotional her husband could be.

Sure he played the tough, nothing bothers him agent, but she knew him and the impact losing a victim had on him. He would play things over and over again, working out how he could have changed the outcome, what he could have done differently to get there in time. This in turn meant that when he had the chance he would be straight in there, facing the wrath of Hotch afterwards, content in the knowledge that someone was now safe, regardless.

She knew that when she married him, when she promised for better or worse, just praying that the _'til death do us part_ bit didn't happen until they were both old and gray.

Gracefully she got out of her car, gathered her things and made her way in.

She knew Derek was home, yet the house was dark. She could see a soft light coming from the lounge. Guessing that was where Derek was, Pen dumped her stuff and headed to the kitchen, deciding she needed a drink.

Opening the fridge door she pulled out some juice. _That will do _she thought to herself. Pouring a large glass, she startled as she heard Derek's deep voice behind her.

"I am I forgiven yet?"

Turning to get a cloth, to mop up the spilt juice, she realised how close he was. It was no wonder they caught UnSubs so well, she swore he had a stealth mode, the way he could creep up on her; his dark form, hovering like a shadow in the moonlit kitchen.

"No," Pen started; resigned to the fact that yet again she was cornered by the amazing man she was proud to call her husband. Not daring to look up at him, she continued, "Derek everything that makes you good at your job makes you the person I love. Your passion, your commitment, your relentless attitude, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Sat back here, I literally hold my breath, waiting for the call, to know you are OK. I can't stop that, that's me."

Derek gently pulled her into his arms. She let her head rest on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, Penelope. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that."

She nodded, knowing that her voice would fail her.

Derek lifted her chin, wiping the solitary tear from her eye with his thumb, before he kissed her softly and sincerely. When he pulled away, he took Pen by the hand, leading her to their bedroom.

. . . .

There was one attribute of Derek Morgan that Pen had failed to list: determination. Right now he was determined to show her how much he loved her, that she was his whole world and that no matter what he was doing she was there, never leaving his thoughts.

They had both suffered losses in their families and he was determined it wouldn't happen to them. He had seen what losing his Dad had done to his Mom; he would never hurt Pen like that, not if he could help.

Leading her to their bed, he lay down beside her, showering her face and neck in feather light kisses. Finally settling back on her lips, letting the pressure build until the kiss became more passionate. He could feel Pen's fingers on his shirt buttons, happily he let her remove his shirt, and then he once again took charge, letting his hands explore her perfectly curved body while he nipped and kiss her neck.

Unzipping her leaf patterned dress; he slipped it off her shoulders, letting his mouth enjoy the freshly revealed skin. Tugging the dress further, until it was gone, Derek kisses down her body, relishing in the hitches in Pen's breath each time his lips brushed a new area.

Inch by inch Derek moved his way back up her body, ready to repeat his success when he removed her underwear. By the time he reached her lips, Pen crashed frantically into his kiss, hungry for more of him. He teased her, as she fumbled for his belt buckle, moving slightly each time she came close to getting it.

"Derek Morgan, if you don't stop I swear I'll . . ."

Penelope never got to complete the sentence as he delved in for another deep kiss, letting his tongue silence her. As he did so, Derek moved her hand up, away from his belt.

"Tonight is about you honey, relax and enjoy," he whispered in her ear.

Sliding his hand up her arm he flicked her bra strap down, following its lead down to her cleavage; he allowed his mouth to outline the lace covering her voluptuous breasts. Peeling the dark lace back, he took her pebbled nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping and her moans built. Removing her bra he lavished the same attention to her other breast; feeling her pushing herself into him, wanting him more.

As Pen hooked one leg around his hip, Derek's hand cupped her ass, roughly tugging away her delicate lace panties. Closing his eyes he tried hard to control his own arousal as he enjoyed every inch of the woman in his arms. Derek knew she had fully given herself to him, that she trusted him and right now he wasn't going to disappoint.

Standing, to remove what was left of his clothes, he lingered on the sight of his naked wife, slightly flushed and breathing heavily. As he knelt back on the bed, he let his tongue trace a path up one of her legs.

As Penelope groaned out his name, he smiled, hearing her use his name in such a way never failed to excite him further.

Penelope was in heaven, pure heaven, her body tingling, all anger dispersed and replaced with love and lust as Derek worked his way closer to her core. Each little lick gaining the smallest amount of ground. She knew that once he finally reached his goal, it would not be long before the fire that was raging inside would be released and blaze through her.

Feeling his lips tease over her soft curls, so close, yet still too far, Penelope couldn't help but push herself up to him. Desperate to have him devour her. He was quick to oblige, licking her harden bud and she wriggle in response.

Scrunching the sheets in her hands Pen tried hard not to lose herself too soon.

"Come for me, baby," he growled, between circles of her swollen clit.

She did as she was told, allowing the waves of pleasure to wash over her, screaming his name as she did so. But Derek didn't stop; he gave her no chance to recover, continuing to consume her, only adding two fingers into her warm wet depth to heighten the sensation.

"Derek," she moaned, breathlessly, "Please"

"No yet, baby girl, not yet," he replied, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Penelope didn't know how long she would last under his latest onslaught, the feeling of his fingers finding that special spot, that no man had ever taken the time to find before, yet Derek could get every time, was leaving her feeling giddy. She was so close, so needy it was almost painful not to have him deep inside her.

"Please," she murmured again.

"Not until you come again," he smiled wickedly, taking pleasure from the control he had over her right now.

Pen knew that wouldn't be a problem, not with the way her body was reacting to his touch.

As she let release come, Derek felt her tighten on his fingers, slowly he withdrew them, replacing them gently with his harden cock.

Penelope couldn't help but gasp, as he inched himself in. No matter how many times she made love to this man, each time felt amazing. Digging her brightly coloured nails into his ass in an attempt to encourage him in deeper, she finally hooked her legs around him as her nails traced up his back, until they reached his neck. Penelope pulled him into a greedy kiss.

Pulling away from her slightly, Derek slid his fingers down to find her clit, wanting her to come with him as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Keeping his other hand on her hip in an attempt to control her, keeping her where he wanted her.

"Open your eyes; look at me," he demanded.

Penelope complied, seeing his dark eyes watching her intensified the moment.

Involuntarily Pen's hips bucked as her walls clamped on him. Derek allowed himself release, leaning forward to cover her in kisses as he did so; breathlessly whispering his love as he reached her ear.

Pen hugged Derek tight, not wanting the feeling to end.

. . . .

The following morning neither wanted to move, Pen rested her head on Derek's chest as her fingers lazily traced his tattoo on his right arm.

"I do take it I am forgiven after last night."

"Yes, sort of," Penelope answered.

"Sort of, what does that mean?" Derek questioned.

He shrugged when he got no reply.

"I still don't understand why yesterday was any different to last week, last month or last year. It wasn't as if it was the first time I took the lead on a raid, Pen."

"You're not the difference. You're you, doing what you do. It's me, I'm different."

Derek lifted her chin, looking quizzically at her.

"I don't understand what you're saying," his voice full of concern, that was echoed in his dark eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Pen finally managed, "I'm scared our baby may not have a Daddy if you carry on the way you are now."

Derek could see the genuine fear in her eyes, as he processed the information she had just given him. Pulling her up to him, he kissed her, deeply.

As they parted, he whispered "I promise I will be more careful, I promise."

There was no way his baby was going to grow up without a father, the way he had had to.

. . . .

**This ended up being a bit longer then I imagined, but I decided you can rush a good thing! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
